Clary The FBI agent
by BrainyBookworm
Summary: What if Clary was an FBI agent going to a normal High school to recruit others that are immune to a certain transformation? She'll meet a charming golden boy that may get on her nerves and frustrate her...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (General POV)

Clary Fairchild entered a red-brick school building with a calm demeanour. She knew why she was here at 6 A.M. in a breezy autumn morning, and it definitely wasn't because she actually

needed to go to school... Havingmastered 7 languages, memorized 100 digits to pi, being able to solve trigonometry in her head, and knowing over 19 ways to kill a man with only gum and 3

paper clips, Clarissa Fray Morgenstern Fairchild was indeed, a person that didn't need something as insignificant as schooling.

Clary POV

I stepped into the school office of where I would be attending school. _After all I've been through, all the training, I'm going to end up doing rookie's work at St. Raziel High school?  
_

I thought as I sat in the office waiting, while smoothing out my outfit consisting of a white wool shawl, a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, and gray faded tights and wedged, 2-inch high combat

boots. I saw a middle-aged lady appear who also saw me, and exclaimed, " Oh, why you must be Clarrisa!"

" Yes" I answered back politely, " I'm here for my class schedule..."

"Yes I have it right here for you sweetie," She said while handing me a thick manilla folder. " do you want a fellow junior like you to guide you?"

" That would be nice..."

"I'll call someone up for you. Home room has just started." I took a look at my schedule. Mr. Hartman was my home room teacher as well as my History teacher. I wonder how long I'll be here

they find me...

" Isabelle Lightwood will help you around the school, ok dear?" The counsellor said, interrupting my thoughts. A few minutes later, a girl with beautiful raven-black hair came in the small office

announced, Is Clarissa Fairchild here?

**Author Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments characters, only this plot line! Oh, and I could use a beta!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isabelle POV

Mr. Hartman called me up and told me I was supposed to greet and help around a new student, so I walked down the office and asked, " Is Clarissa Fairchild here?" A petite girl in the

corner with waist-length red hair looked at me with green eyes, saying, " I'm Clarissa, but you can call my Clary."

"Hi." I said giving her a warm smile. She looked really nice and I was actually looking forward to knowing her. "I'll take to Mr. Hartman's home room. He's my homeroom teacher too."

"Cool." she replied. We stepped into a long hallway and as I lead her, I asked, " Sooo, where did you come from?"

" I came from Washington."

"Wow! all the way from there to here in Brooklyn?'' I asked my eyes wide

" Yeah. Umm... could I ask you something?" she said softly.

" Sure."

" Are you a model or something?" She asked. I chuckled. I was a fairly attractive person, with long straight black hair and dark eyes and a tall willowy figure. pretty much the opposite of Clary.

She looked like a porcelain doll with wavy long red hair, green eyes, and a splattering of freckles. I always wished to be smaller and more delicate so I wouldn't be taller than most boys.

" I wish I could get a job as one, but no, I'm not a model." I said amused

Clary POV

Isabelle is a really nice and fashionable person. The minute I saw her, I thought she must have gotten a job as a model from the way her hair was done and the clothes she had on.

When we arrived at home room, a middle- aged man with glasses on came up to me and held his hand out saying, "I'm Mr. Hartman, and welcome to our class." and smiled at me.

" Hi." I said shaking his hand.

" Class," He began addressing the whole room full of unfamiliar faces. " This is Clarissa Fairchild, she is a new student, and I trust you'll welcome her warmly into this school. Clarissa, you

may sit in the middle row next to Jace Lightwood." _Huh. Another Lightwood. Funny. He doesn't look like Isabelle in any way. _I saw a guy raise his hand and shout, " Over here Clarissa! "

He was very, well, golden. He had silky blonde hair, a golden tan, and these unsettling tawny gold eyes. When he saw me staring at him, He smirked and gestured at the seat to his right.

I looked to Isabelle in the far back with a questioning glance. She pointed to Jace's head and mimed throwing up. Okay then. Guess this "Jace" is a total player. When I moved to sit next to

him, I saw many girls giving me the "look". Especially one other blond slut- complete with a short skirt, face heavy with makeup, and push-up bra. She gave me the evil eye while mouthing,

" He's mine." I rolled my eyes and pulled out my trusty sketchbook to avoid attention and started doodling when suddenly my sketchbook was snatched into the air, and I shouted," Hey, Give

it Back!" I turned around to see who did it and found myself face to face with a pair of gold eyes. _Oh crap._


	3. Chapter 3

** Please Review! I would really appreciate your opinions that would make me a better writer! I also need a Beta, if your interested, leave a comment and I'll check out your profiles!**

**Chapter 3**

**Jace POV  
**

When I first saw Clarissa, I felt something in me jolt, as If I just woke up from a deep slumber. She definitely a beautiful girl, with red hair cascading down her back to her waist, sparkling

green eyes, and a cool and calm look. I waved to her and beckoned her to come sit next to me. She sat down, but completely ignored me. Ouch, that totally insulted my ego, so I tried to get

her attention by poking her continuously, but she had her nose buried in this sketchbook of hers drawing rapidly. I grew more and more annoyed. So I snatched the sketchbook out of her

unsuspecting hands and stole a glance at her drawing. WOW! Geez, this girl has skillz. I might as well be looking at a photo of the statue of liberty. It looked like 3D- almost as if I could touch it.

" Hey! Give it back" cried a voice interrupting my thoughts. I tore my gaze away from the masterpiece and found myself looking at a pair of emerald green eyes. _oh great_

**Isabelle Pov  
**

I sat back in my seat, waiting for the homeroom bell to ring so we could get on with our classes on another uneventful day of crappy lecturing. In the far back of the classroom, I could

clearly see Jace and Clarissa having an epic staredown. I smiled at the thought of those to soon-to-be lovebirds. I mean, it was really obvious the way Jace was gawking at her the minute

Clarissa walked into the classroom. I saw them shouting at each other until when Jace got distracted, Clarissa got the chance, and took the sketchbook that jace stole from behind him.

Clever. I think Clarissa and I will get along just fine...

**Clary POV**

A few minutes short of my victory, the bell rang, and I dashed out of the classroom books in hand, hurrying to my next class. _Okay, so my next class is, Science in Smith's class. _

I went through a maze of hallways and noted the spots were security cameras were, memorized all the escape routes-just in case. Finally, I arrived at Mr. Smith's class. An old man came up

to me and gave me a wary smile. "Welcome Clarissa."

"Good morning." I said ever so politely. He did the intro thing as usual and asked the class if anyone would have liked to have me sit with them

"Clarissa! Sit next to me!" cried a familiar voice. I saw Isabelle sitting in the middle row towards the right, and I smiled, inwardly relieved. I made a way to her desk that had an empty chair.

" You can call me Clary though" I said.

" Oh good." exclaimed " Clarissa is such a mouthful, and you should call me Izzy. Your totally sitting with me at lunch today.

"Thanks. " I smiled. The rest of the morning basically was the usual. go to class, be introduced, and sit next to Izzy. Turns out she's in all my morning classes that are before lunch.

At lunch, I basically piled a salad on my plate and saw Izzy sitting next to a boy that looked alot like her, and also saw Jace, and this other guy with black hair. Izzy motioned toward me, and

Jace turned around and saw me, and SHOCKER. He smirked. Yeah. I know. What a surprise.

**Jace Pov**

I was sitting at my usual table when I turned around to see who Izzy was waving to. To my pleasant surprise, It was Clary. She made her way towards us and sat in between Izzy and I.

She was basically quiet the whole lunch period and kept glancing around at the walls and the ceiling. Before I knew it, the rest of the classes breezed by and the last class was art and it

turns out, Clary walked into the colorful room and Mrs. Colabianchi introduced her to us and had her position her easel right next to mine. I smirked at her. " So your in this class?"

She smirked right back while flipping her hair in a confident manner. " I own this class." I totally believed her. but then later, I became more amazed at what her talents could achieve...


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review. Any Betas?**

**Chapter 4**

**Clary POV**

The art teacher, Had us partner up and thank goodness I didn't get put together with Jace A.K.A. Goldilocks. He was paired up with that blonde slut that deathglared me in

homeroom. I think her name was Kelly or Kayla or something. I got paired with a boy with dark raven hair- like Isabelle's. He had these really blue eyes which was probably about the

only noticeable color on him comsidering he was wearing dark and faded clothing. I recognized him from lunch, sitting next to Izzy. " Hey, you were sitting next to Izzy at lunch, right?" I asked

curiously.

"Yeah. I'm Alec. Her brother." he replied shyly

"Cool." I said and then we sat next to eachother listening to the teachers instructions on what to do. It turns out, one of us, has to draw the other, but add a fantasy-like quality to the sketch.

After she finished the instructions, I asked Alec, " Hey, I'm a pretty decent artist. can I draw you?"

" Sure. I suck at drawing. So I might as well pose." After that was settled, I had Alec position himself standing tall, with his shoulders slightly hunching. It was easy to draw him, but I couldn't

decide what extra thing should be added, so I closed my eyes, and let the pencil flow by itself and when I opened my eyes, I saw a fairly handsome guy with wings coming out of his back,

dark raven-like wings. He looked like the angel of death. Timidly, I showed him the drawing. His eyes widened, " Wow! you are and incredible artist. No wonder Jace was staring at your

stetchpad in home room." All heads turned and looked toward us. Jace caught my eye, and I saw a slight reddening in his cheeks. I saw the sketch of what that Kelly girl was drawing. Wow.

She was terrible at sketching. Jace's head was completely lopsided and when she saw my sketch of Alec, she turned purple and flipped her hair and turned back around. Meanwhile, Alec

was going around showing the drawing to everyone. I heard gasps. I blushed. Then when Jace saw it, his eyes widened and Alec whispered something in his ear which made him glare

at him. I wonder what was going on.

**Alec POV**

Geez. Clary( Izzy told me to call her that) is an amazing artist, and knowing that Izzy was a friend of hers, I knew we would get along. I showed it to everyone. Clary made me look totally

badass in that sketch. When I showed it to Jace, he looked jealous. I know he has a crush on that redhead, so I decided to just mess with him. I leaned into his ear and whispered, " Kaelie

is such a terrible artist. But we all know you want someone else to see and draw you..." He glared at me.

"Sometimes I really hate you Alec."

"Well, being the fact that your my adopted brother, your gonna have to deal with me your whole life." I walked back to Clary and gave the sketch back to her. When the final bell rang, I was

to go home and waited for Izzy, and Jace so we could drive to our house.

**Jace POV**

I still remember Kaelie's stupid drawing of me. I looked like a fish. I bet if Clary ( Izzy told me to call her that) drew me, she would make me look like a god. Not that I would need any help to

look like that. I grabbed my stuff and was about to walk to the usual place where Izzy, Alec and I would meet to catch a ride back home, but then I saw Clary exiting through the back of the

office door. Hmmmm. that's weird. Students aren't allowed to do that. I grabbed my phone and texted Alec that I would walk home:

**J: Gonna Walk home. U guys go w/ me**

**A: R u sure?**

**J: dont worry. I'll be fine**

**A: K then**

Then I followed Clary out the back door. She went across the street that separated our school with the road and kept walking. I followed her into an alley (New york is full of them) and hid

behind a really tall garbage disposal. She paused and looked at the wall in a calculating manner and took these weird plug thingies out of her backpack and attached tHem to the brick wall

and jammed an earpiece in her ear and started muttering into it. She seemed to have nodded after listening to a reply. she pressed a thing on one of the angles of the contraption and a

projection-like film appeared on the surface inside of the square angles. She reached a hand to it and- OH MY GOD. HER HAND JUST DISSAPEARED INTO IT! LIKE A PORTAL!

SHE GRABBED A STRING FROM EACH OF THE CORNERS AND HELD THEM BEHIND HER BACK AND JUMPED INTO THE FILM AND DISAPPEARED INTO THE PORTAL THING!

she carried everything behind her with her, and all that was left was a mark the size of a big rectangle shaped like the portal thing on the wall. like a stain of what remained. I ran back all the

way home and tried to run over my head what had happened. At night when I was in bed, I tried to think of a logical thing that may have happened, but couldn't think of one. Clary made a

portal and disappeared. I'm going to confront her about it tomorrow...

**Review and Comment! I'll post another page on saturday!**


	5. Chapter 5

Answering Reviews:

**To Ruby: Thanks! I've always been called a terrible writer, so it's nice to hear someone looks forward to actually reading my story.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Clary POV**

I Disappeared through the atomic molecule matter arranger, an invention made by top secret scientists studying the possibilities of portal-making. Magnus Bane is in charge of the research  
and everyone calls him a Warlock for his magical ways of making these genius contraptions. He attracts Women and Men alike (being bisexual.) with, well, a very, er.. glittery appearance. I landed in a plain, 4 cornered room with a wooden door with a security key-pad. I typed in: *********. At the wall behind me, an opening appeared and I turned around and went through calmly.

I arrived at our FBI laboratory/training facility and I met the gaze of a boy with glasses, brown hair, and dark eyes. He grinned and made his way toward me. " Finally." he started. " I thought you'd never come. We were about to send Maia and Jordan to come get you. You know, since they are our best field agents. We walked together in a long hallway with doors leading to training rooms, state of the art miscellaneous rooms, laboratories investigating the most mysterious enigmas of the world, and our gigantic library. " Where are you taking me?" I inquired wanting to head to my "dorm" and take a shower. "Well," He replied." Hodge wants to talk to you." I sighed. Hodge was our main trainer for most of our agents, and spies. His father, and father's father lead this whole organization for 14-21 year olds that were made as an asset to the FBI. You know how Hitler lost WWII? Well, his top adviser was a guy named c.w. HODGE!

We arrived at a clean and neatly organized office with infared motion sensors, bullet proof glass dividing, Sound proof walls, hidden compartments and passageways, and the list could go on and on. I saw a rather old man with greying hair wearing a black suit filled with who knows how many weapons. " Hello Hodge" I said in an impatient tone. I wanted to get some sleep for another day of being a normal kid. " What did you summon me for?"

" Simon, you may leave." he said dismissing my right hand man.

" So what is it?" I blurted bluntly,

" The process. It has been speeded. The plan will have to advance to the final step by tomorrow." He said staring at me seriously. I froze, feeling the warmth drain out of me.  
I nodded. "When?" I asked urgently.

" A small team is tracked to be arriving upon the target precisely at your last school period. you must act with haste. There are 5 of them tagging you." he whispered, almost as if he were afraid of being eavesdropped on.

" I understand." I managed. While inside, I could feel my stomach churning in alarm, and urgency.

" You may go. Please be careful Clary." He said looking at me with anxiety. I nodded, and exited the office, devising a plan for tomorrow. which will be my last day at St. Raziels. _Oh boy. _I thought while lying on my bed, awake at midnight, unable to sleep.

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

This morning,I arrived at school and met up with Clary, but I noticed that she seemed tense, and when I put a hand on her shoulder, her head snapped up, eyes alert. hhmmmmmm.. Something is terribly wrong...

** Ummm, What do YOU guys think will happen? leave a comment and I'll answer it.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: I apologize for frequent grammar and quoting mistakes, as I'm not a good writer, So please cut me some slack. Review and comment below!**

**Chapter 6**

**Jace Pov  
**

I saw Clary and Izzy hanging out at lunch this afternoon. I still haven't confronted her about the Portal thing, but I decided to do it during our last period, Art. Alec and I made our way over to

them, and we four picked a table to sit at and had lunch. I noticed Clary was muttering under her breath and glancing around anxiously, but I dismissed it. I also noticed she still had

that earpiece in her ear, and that's when I realized something. Clary wasn't muttering to herself. She was communicating to someone. Well, that would really explain her nodding every so

often.

**Alec Pov**

I saw Clary and Jace arguing with eachother in the art room as I walked In. Clary had a look of distress on her face while Jace had a look of accusation. It's weird yesterday, she was all

calm, but today, she seemed tense.

**Jace Pov**

I walked towards Clary in the Art room during our abstract art time, and decided to confront her about the portal/thing. " I saw you" I accused

" You saw me doing what?" she replied growing even more anxious.

" I saw you open up a portal thing and jump through it." I replied, glaring at her. But I faltered after seeing her green eyes widen with worry. then she set her jaw and her face went back into an impassive state.

" You shouldn't have seen it. I'll explain later."

"No. give me an explanation. What you did should have been impossible. How did you do that, and why?" the words pouring out of my mouth.

" Jace I WILL explain later. okay?. something's going to happen any minute now, and you need to stop distracting me and-" Her words were interrupted by a loud booming noise that came out of nowhere. Clary looked around wildly and pressed something on the inside of her wrist, and the whole class froze. Literally. brushes were frozen in place, and even paint splatters were frozen in mid air. the clock's hands even stopped ticking. Something is wrong, because Alec caught my eye, mouth open with a confused expression.

He could move, and so could I. Clary was busy shooting these wire things out of a small contraption on her wrist onto the walls of the class room. She paused and stared at me and Alec.

" You guys can move." She said in disbelief. She blinked for a few seconds (what I suppose would be a few seconds) and then barked," Go get Izzy. NOW! bring her here."

Alec ran through the doorway leading to the hallways to go find Izzy, and I just stood there like an Idiot while Clary fumbled with those huge Wires and placed them in another rectangular position-like that portal she made yesterday. Alec suddenly burst in, with Izzy in tow. She looked Confused. " Why did everything just... Stop?" she asked. but i didn't have an answer.

" It's done." Clary announced looking at a flickering portal that she made. "Alec. Jump through now and Izzy, go after him. " She cried impatiently while looking around as if trying to find

something. Alec just stared at her like she was crazy. " What do you mean jump through?" shortly after his question, another boom sounded, and Clary just pushed both Alec and Izzy into the portal and looked at me expectantly. "well, you know the drill."

She pushed me in as well, and the last thing I remembered was her jumping in after me and I fell...

* * *

All I could remember was falling. Then I landed in a pure white room, with a door that had a keypad on it. Clary landed right beside me, and I saw Alec and Isabelle Gawking at Clary, and I found myself staring too. She completely changed her clothing. Instead of wearing normal clothes, she wore all black. Black pants with black combat boots, a black shirt and a short leather jacket. She had a gun strapped to her thigh, and looked at us nevously. " You have some explaining to do" I said.

"Later. We need to get you guys in the building before I can do anything else." and with that, she made a move towards the keypad and punched in a series of numbers and an opening appeared behind us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, and until I get 10 reviews, clace will not happen. So please review, and you'll see Clace happen soon.**

**Chapter 7**

**Clary Pov**

I stared at these three people that will soon be forced into a lot more than facing high school. I took a deep breath and said. " I'll explain on the way, but you guys need to follow me."

Jace stared at me, his eyes roaming my face as if searching for an answer. Well, he'll have to wait. I disappeared through the opening, and they followed me. As we walked down the

long hallway, I inhaled deeply, and started, " Okay, this is gonna be a long story, but we're gonna take a different path so I can tell you guys everything." I began while turning to the left onto another hallway. " 169 years ago, a secret society was founded consisting of young adults. they were a foundation built off of the FBI and it's what we are now.

I was recruited since I was 12 years old, along with my best friend Simon, who you'll soon meet later. he's a tech genius, and our main hacker. There's also Magnus, who is our inventive lead. He leads all the main experiments.

This place, is one of the many institutions where we train, and preform many experiments."

" Who invented that portal thingie?" Izzy asked

" Oh, well, we call it an atomic molecule matter arranger (or the AMMA for short). It was invented by Magnus." I answered.

Making another turn on the left as we went through many paths.

" So anyway, you guys are probably the only 3 teens in the U.S that are immune to this time freezer that we've been sending out in short signals to track down more recruits. So, you guys will be training to be FBI agents, like me."

" Wait, So what if we choose not to?" Alec blurted looking rather flustered, as if the information was still being processed. " Well, you, er.. don't really have a choice." The signal we sent out also sort of hypnotised the people you know to forget." I said uncomfortably.

I turned around and felt all of them stiffen and Jace turned toward me his expression hard. " What do you mean they don't remember us?"

I flinched. " Well, you can't have outside connections with the outside world. It will interfere with your work."

" Well. we're not going to go through with this. You can't just force us to do this." Alec protested. I felt bad for them and was about to explain more when we arrived at Hodge's office. But I saw someone else sitting there. HIM.

He turned around and I immediately recognized that black hair, dark eyes and light complexion. Sebastion, my ex-boyfriend has come back. He smiled at me and said " I'm back Clary. and I'm here to stay." With a mean smirk. I blacked out and fainted in Jace's arms. which was the last thing I could remember.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Isabelle POV**

After Clary fainted in that small, cramping office, two guys came in and picked her up and led her to the "infirmery" were ever that was. One was tall and thin, with an asian look about him, and you could tell he was either gay, or bi, by the rainbow leather pants he was wearing and all that glitter in his hair on his face, clothes, and well, every where. And I mean everywhere. The other one was kinda' cute, in a computer nerd geek way. He had mousy brown hair, dark eyes, and glasses.

That gray-haired old guy introduced himself as "Hodge" and I suppose he's the big cheese here. He led us into an even smaller meeting room within the office and assured us Clary will wake up and we will get to see her. He explained some more things regarding our training, and that we are probably going to enter a different life from now on. Jace tensed next to me, and I could feel Alec fidgeting. " Clary will be a mentor, and guide to all three of you, she is our top agent in the state, and will physically train you, as well as mentally prepare you to become our agents, but do not worry. You will see your family and friends after your mission (Which will be upcoming) is over, and you will choose to either stay, or go back to your normal lives. Understood? Training will begin in 2 days."

Alec, Jace and I looked at eachother. " We'll train, and help you guys" Jace said confidently, as usual. " Can we go see Clary now?" He asked.

" Yes. I believe she is awake. I will call Up Simon and Magnus to show you to the infirmary." Hodge stood up and went to make a call.

" Who do you think that Sebastion guy was? He scared Clary pretty bad." I asked Jace and Alec.

I don't know, but he doesn't seem like the guy I would want to get to know. Let's just lie low for a while." Jace answered. The door behind us opened and in came the two guys that carried Clary away. " Umm, you guy's are the new recruits right? " Asked the cute nerd boy " I'm Simon, and this is Magnus." He said pointing to the glitter man. " We're here to take you guy's to Clary."

We stood up and followed them out into another-SHOCKER- long hallway. I hope Clary's okay...

**Clary POV**

_(Flashback)_

_I skipped across the tops of the institute and went up to Sebastion's suite carrying a '64 swiss Army gun as a 1-year anniversary gift and opened the door. I definitely was not expecting what came next. Sebastion was making out with Aline, a novice that made her reputation in the institute as a skank. Both of their shirts were off and i could only watch in horror. Anger seeped through my veins and I threw a box at sebastion's back to get his attention. It worked. They stopped playing tonsil tennis and Sebastion turned around and when He saw me, his eyes widened. " Clary! Babe, listen..-" I cut him off, " Just shut up! We're done, and I'm gonna send you off your rank." Smiling smugly at my newfound idea for revenge. Aline got up and left snickering. "Clarrisa, you wouldn't," He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I would." I shot back defiantly. He grabbed me in a threatening manner, and smiled at me in a sneering way, "Listen, Clary, maybe we could talk this out..." He didn't finish, because I kneed him in the groin, and he fell to his knees groaning in pain, but recovered quickly. " You little bitch!" He roared and slapped me. I was stunned, I punched him in the face and ran out to Hodge, and managed to convince him to send sebastion to west point for 2 years as he wasn't "Prepared" for the alpha role._

I woke up to see Simon and Magnus at both edges of the hospital bed looking at me with concern on their face. " How long was I out?" I asked, and they relaxed slightly at hearing my voice. "You've been out for about an hour. not much. You okay?" I nodded hating the fact I was left vulnerable for one whole hour. I mean, I've trained for 2 years already. I should've kept my ground. I guess that seeing sebastion being let off after only being deported for 3 months really got to me. I hope he can start off at a smaller rank. I looked pass Magnus and saw Alec, Izzy and Jace, and judging by the placid expressions on their faces, I figured they know everything and know their ranks now.

You see, Agents train to 5 different ranks, starting from kappa, to ena, to delta, to beta, to Aplha, and the highest rank possible, is an honors Alpha, called Magna Alpha cum laude. Simon, Magnus, and I are the only three cum laudes in the state of new york young adult agents. When Sebastion and I dated a year ago, He was on his way to being an Alpha, but then got demoted to Delta trainee. " I'm okay you guys," I started at the sight of their worried looks, and jace's Impassive expression, "Do you guys know your ranks?" I asked. They shook their heads brow furrowed. " Well,-" But I was cut off by a running noise and a familiar blonde head and blue eyed fellow ran in panting. "Clary, I came as fast as I could." He said in an even more familiar british voice. I realized who he was with a jolt of excitement.

"JAMIE CAMPBELL BOWER! I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" I exclaimed...

* * *

**So thats pretty much it. I'm so Sorry I didn't post sooner, My friend's mom was struck by lightning, and she called me at 2 am in the morning, and the only thing I have been doing was either crying, or praying. The next chapter will come out around september 18th or so. I must ask you to PLEEAAASE review and support me. Oh and, I discovered a new song I could relate to called Happy little pill, by troye sivan, and its really good! so listen to his song! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Not a chapter Not a chapter Not a chapter. Not a chapter. Not a chapter.**

**But also important. But also important. But also imortant. But also important. **

Hey guys, I wanted to give you an opportunity to be in this story, and there are two opening options: A Character that works for the stereotypical bad side, and the one thats your average good side. The way you can enter, is to comment below, and give me your name, physical attributes, with the hashtag:

#newcharacterrequest

I will randomly choose a person, however, if you do not feel comfortable sharing personal info to the public, you can PM me, and I will reply to you if you've won. Also include if you want your character to be on the agent side, or ahem,hint, on V's side. Thank you, and please enter.

The next chapter will be posted later than usual (sorry in advance) But I will give you a small clue:

Jamie campbell bower will finally escape the friendzone

Jace will be friend zoned, and will still flirt with the complete wrong girl

Clary will discover something about her parents (This is obvious if you read above)

Oh, and one more thing, If you add the fact that you listened to happy little pill in your contest entree, you'll have a higher chance of winning! Sooo, that's basically it. Also, I've been thinking of doing another fanfiction about The mortal instruments... Comment if you want me to...

Love ya,

Brainy Book Worm

P.S.: Make sure to check out Reckless abandon, by Iwritenaked, It's a reaaly good story!

P.P.S : If you've been really impatient, here's a cookie: (: :), the next chapter WILL come out around september.


End file.
